


Patrol

by milkysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Morning patrols are what Stiles likes best.





	Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr... A while ago.

Morning patrols are what Stiles likes best. Statistically, Saturday mornings are the least likely time for Beacon Hills to be under attack by big bads - according to Lydia - so that’s the time the pack elect for Stiles to do his solo patrol. He’s only a little bit offended by the insinuation that any other time would be too dangerous for him to be stumbling around the woods alone. Stiles thinks the pack sharp forget who it is who always has to go rescue their alpha. 

Crisp, crunching leaves crumble under his boots as he walks his way down the dirt road. The air is bitterly cold and it stings Stiles’ nose, tuning it as red as his rose, frost pinched cheeks. He sniffs shrugs further into his winter jacket and burrows his aching face into his scarf. It’s warm and cosy, made from some special type of wool that Derek had yet to reveal the origin of and when Stiles breathes in, despite being very much human, he can smell the scent of home.

There’s a rustle in the leaves from Stiles’ right side but he doesn’t whip around to look; he knows who it is. It isn’t unusual for Derek to tag along on this patrol and as far as Stiles is aware, the wolf doesn’t pay any of the other pack members the same time of visit on their patrols. At first, Stiles had thought Derek was keeping an eye on him since he was such a delicate human who couldn’t take care of himself and needed to be guarded and protected but now Stiles isn’t so sure. 

Derek had bought Stiles a scarf - no, Derek had made Stiles a scarf. It was red - “Like your hoodie.” - with beautiful tones of russet brown weaved through - “Like your eyes.” - and blue tassels that Derek’s cat likes to bat at whenever Stiles comes over for pack meetings. 

“Blue is just pretty.”

Stiles smiles into his scarf as Derek brushed up against his leg, his dark coat comforting against the cool weather. He had never mentioned blue being his favourite colour in front of Derek which means the alpha had had to ask. He’d probably asked Lydia, braving her all knowing side eye just so he could knit Stiles a scarf for Christmas. It was sickeningly sweet and Stiles can’t help but think it means something in the same way he thinks maybe Derek joining him on patrols means something to. He can’t know for sure, but that’s what he thinks. 

The pair walks in silence for most of Stiles’ rounds. It’s not like they could talk even if they wanted to what with Derek being in his wolf form and everything. He would have to shift back for proper conversation which would mean full nakedness and there’s a thought. 

Stiles holds out his hand and buries it in Derek’s coat, letting his gloved fingers delve deep into the jet black fur, sweeping them along the bumps of Derek’s spine and making the wolf keen. He leans into Stiles for more and the boy smiles, happy to oblige.   
There’s no doubt in Stiles’ mind that if they weren’t alone, that if the pack were in even hearing distance, Derek wouldn’t allow these touches, this intimacy. This is a private thing, a thing for just the two of them and that doesn’t bother Stiles one bit. 

He doesn’t know if this means anything to Derek, but to Stiles it means everything.


End file.
